This invention relates to a sampler device and method for monitoring a stream of water representative of a larger flow, for the presence of plant and/or animal life.
It is sometimes desirable to sample water, for example the water flowing into the intake of a water treatment facility, a power facility, or other industrial facility, for the presence or absence of plant and/or animal life. Of particular recent concern is monitoring water delivery systems for the presence of zebra mussels, Dreissena polymorpha. Veligers and post-veligers, the immature stages of the zebra mussel, are only approximately 60 to 200 microns, and thus difficult to detect in water. However, zebra mussels are very fast growing, with few natural enemies. If zebra mussels are not detected early so that countermeasures can be taken, it is entirely possible for the zebra mussels to completely block a water delivery system, and otherwise interfere with the operation of a facility dependent on water. Thus it is important to monitor water entering an intake for the presence of zebra mussels so that countermeasures can be taken, or where countermeasures (such as the introduction of chlorine) have been taken, to monitor the effectiveness of those countermeasures.
Some attempts have been made to provide side-stream sampling devices, but these devices have usually been crude. For example existing side-stream sampling devices have been open, and thus were noisy and leaky. Moreover, they would not accurately emulate conditions in a closed water system. Furthermore, the water level was at the level of the water outlet, giving rise to distracting noise.